


It Can Wait

by cathRN26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathRN26/pseuds/cathRN26
Summary: “Are you going to join me in bed now?” James asked with feigned innocence and the most saccharine sweet voice he could muster.  “Or are you going to keep filling out paperwork until you pass out?”Keith’s throat ran dry, he struggled to find a place to rest his eyes other than on James’ ass seated on his desk, and he found it difficult to string together his words coherently.  “I, uh – Just – Just let me finish this one last report.”
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 34





	It Can Wait

Keith hated paperwork.

It was a necessary evil. Not everyday could be spent among the stars, helping to liberate distant planets from the Galra’s reign. Not every hour could be spent fighting, protecting the ones he loves and those that deserve the chance to live on in these times of war. Not every moment could be spent in leisure, surrounded only by his closest friends and family as he let the weight of the universe fall from his shoulders, if only for a little.

But of all tasks he could be given, filling out _paperwork_ was the last thing he would’ve chosen. Eyes skimming over words that he only half understood, laced with filler and fancy terms that were likely pulled from a thesaurus solely for the purpose of sounding more eloquent than they actually were, he put his scribble of a signature on the bottom of the page because _apparently_ they needed it for approval –

It was so boring and pointless and left his hand cramped.

God, he hated paperwork.

He groaned, throwing a report on the pile he had begun just an hour prior and plucking another from the stack of untouched ones. Flipping the page angrily, his eyes looked over the words with only half of his focus, the other half spent on wondering how much longer he needed to be up.

“Keith?”

The soft call of his name brought his gaze up to meet James’ disoriented face. From the looks of things, he had probably just crawled out of bed, waking only to realize that his boyfriend had never joined him. With a hand rubbing his eyes and the other clutching a stuffed toy – the one he won on Clear Day ages ago – he slowly padded across the floor to stand by his side.

“What are you still doing up?” James asked, his voice a little uneven as he tried to stay awake. “It’s almost one in the morning.”

“I’m just filling out some reports for Kolivan,” Keith said, reaching out a hand to brush James’ sleep-tousled hair from his face before cradling his cheek. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be there soon, okay?”

James huffed, a small pout on his lips as he drowsily nuzzled into Keith’s hand. “That’s what you said two hours ago.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He chuckled. As cute as James was on a normal basis, he had to admit that he was absolutely _adorable_ when he was half-asleep. “I promise I’ll try to finish as fast as I can, then I’ll join you.”

“Hm… ‘kay.” James leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his temple – in his drowsy state, it honestly felt more like a nudge, but Keith wasn’t one to complain – and slowly retreated to the bedroom, hugging his toy to his chest as he tried not to run into the doorway on the way back.

With that, Keith returned to his work, picking up his pen and focusing his eyes back onto the stack of papers that suddenly seemed even taller than before. He sighed, reminding himself that it was all just part of the job.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he threw himself into his reports, reading more words than he could probably count worth of miniscule events that really weren’t as significant as Kolivan had made them out to be. The only indication of the passage of time was when James came back to check on him, dragging his feet across the floor as he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

“Liar,” he said accusingly, draping his arms around Keith’s neck and crawling into his lap. “You didn’t come to bed.”

“I said I’d come when I was finished,” Keith corrected. He poked James with the end of his pen, elicited a small yelp.

“You should just go to sleep,” James suggested, mumbling into the crook of Keith’s neck. “Just finish them in the morning. I’ll help.”

“Kolivan needs these as soon as possible. I’ve put them off long enough.”

Keith placed an arm on James’ waist while he used to other to hold his papers to his face, occasionally swapping it for a pen to quickly scrawl something down. He rested his head on James’, his hand fiddling with the ends of his shirt.

James’ breath slowly evened out as he dozed off, still clinging to Keith as he sorted through his reports.

At first, it wasn’t so bad. There were definitely worse ways to be stuck doing deskwork than having your boyfriend settled on your lap and hugging you in his sleep. The only downside was that it was incredibly distracting and made it difficult to move – Before long, Keith’s leg had fallen asleep, the distance between them and the desk meant he had to write with a straight arm, and James’ hot breath on his neck made him want to be anywhere but in front of a pile of paperwork.

Eventually, Keith gathered up James in his arms and carried him back to their bedroom, gently tucking him in. It was a struggle to untangle himself from James’ grip, but he managed to free himself, and when he saw James reach out in his sleep for something to hold onto, Keith placed the alien stuffy in his arms as a replacement.

With a peck on his lips, Keith left James and went back to his desk. He glanced at the clock and frowned, noting that it was just past two. At this rate, he’d be lucky to get a couple hours of sleep before having to wake for training. At least with James dealt with, he could finally refocus on his work.

He should’ve known that James wouldn’t give up on dragging him to bed with him. 

It was at three that he made his reappearance.

“Keith,” James called in a singsong. By the tone of his voice, he could already tell that James was more awake than before. “Come on, this is ridiculous.”

“In a bit,” he said, his eyes not leaving the papers that he had sprawled over his desk.

James clicked his tongue, and Keith could hear his footsteps nearing him. “Maybe you’d work better if you did something to get your mind off of things.”

He bit his lip, waving him off as he signed his name and tossed the report into the ever-growing pile. “Don’t distract me, Jamie. I promise I’ll go to bed as soon as I can.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” he said, plopping himself on the edge of Keith’s desk, just a hair shy of sitting on one of his papers.

“Hey, what –” Keith nearly choked on his words as he drew in a sharp breath, his eyes raking over James’ figure, arms crossed and wearing the cockiest grin Keith has seen in decades.

And he was entirely naked.

“Are you going to join me in bed now?” James asked with feigned innocence and the most saccharine sweet voice he could muster. “Or are you going to keep filling out paperwork until you pass out?”

Keith’s throat ran dry, he struggled to find a place to rest his eyes other than on James’ ass seated on his desk, and he found it difficult to string together his words coherently. “I, uh – Just – Just let me finish this one last report.”

James’ smile suddenly dropped, and he blinked back at Keith with surprise. “Oh.” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Huh, I thought this would get you in bed immediately. Oh well, I’m going back to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Keith asked. “Wait, I thought we were going to –”

“Limited-time offer, Kogane,” James said, sauntering back over to their bedroom door and looking at him over his shoulder with a seductive gaze. Keith watched slack-jawed as James simply waved goodbye, bending his fingers in a ripple and smirking at him, and Keith’s eyes suddenly caught onto the glossy sheen that coated –

He tossed his pen on top of the papers and turned off the desk lamp, scrambling across the room to catch James in a passionate kiss.

James laughed as Keith continually crashed their lips together every time he tried to pull away, pushing him roughly through the door until they reached the bed and suddenly, he was hauled off his feet and thrown onto the mattress.

“Wait, Keith –” James began, but he was cut off with another kiss and a hand to his chin and jaw, easing his mouth open as a tongue pressed past his lips.

Keith settled himself between James’ legs, separating himself from James just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and onto the floor. As he dove back down to get another taste of James on his tongue, he was pushed gently away.

James chuckled, hands holding Keith’s face as if he were worth the world. “What happened to finishing your paperwork?” he joked in a low voice, his legs coming up to wrap around Keith waist as he slowly began to tug off his pants.

“It can wait,” Keith said with a soft smile, and he rested his forehead against James’ before leaning in, closing the gap that never stood a chance in separating them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was a product of me getting side-tracked from my school work which is taking up most of my time and creativity. I'm hoping that once this quarter ends, I'll have more time to focus on my own stuff so I can finish my unfinished fics! Until then, it's off into my little corner once again...


End file.
